Seven Nation Ranking Tournament
The Seven Nation Ranking Tournament is a tournament held by the Divine Phoenix Empire in Divine Phoenix City. It is a tournament meant for the 10 best geniuses under the age of 25 of the Seven Nations of the Profound Sky Continent to fight and show their superiority. Their victory also signified the strength of the nation. History The tournament occurs once every twenty five years and the tournament that Yun Che participates in is the 39th tournament. This tournament is one of the biggest events in the Profound Sky Continent. In addition to the 10 representatives, each nation can bring a thousand people to accompany them. The emperors of each nation would put down their nation affairs and personally accompany them to view the tournament. Other people not invited would travel to Divine Phoenix City anyway in order to obtain an entry pass to view the tournament and support their own nation's practitioners. Generally speaking, the Divine Phoenix Empire's strength could dominate the other six together. Five nations in the middle were relatively close to each other in terms of profound strength while Blue Wind Empire's strength was pitifully low. Every tournament, the participants from Blue Wind Empire would suffer crushing defeat and humiliation to the point that the Four Major Sects no longer sent any representatives and it was up to the Blue Wind Imperial Family to send their own people. The tournament usually had one versus one battles held in a round robin format. Because the tournament coincided with the opening of the Primordial Profound Ark, the schedule and format for the 39th tournament was adjusted. 39th Seven Nation Ranking Tournament Format and Rules In all sessions of Ranking Tournaments, the participating profound practitioner’s age cannot be more than twenty five years old. If there are cases of excess age, the right to participate will be immediately taken back. The rules for ranking battles are basically the same for either individual battles or group battles. Every nation except Divine Phoenix will battle with everyone else from another nation and will advance through the ranking tournament through wins. Then, the two victorious nations will then fight one another to advance, winner will be placed in front. In order to cut down the tournament schedule and lighten the consumption of every nation’s participating profound practitioners. With Divine Phoenix Empire not participating in the round robin matches. The final victor of the matches will then be able to fight Divine Phoenix Sect’s profound practitioners. If they win, they will then be the champion. In this way, within the round robin matches, every nation’s profound practitioners would only be required to fight five matches, for a total of sixteen matches. Participants Blue Wind Empire Navy Tide Nation Navy Tide participants were 7 late stage Sky Profound, two half-step Emperor Profound, and one early stage Emperor Profound. The named characters include: Black Fiend Nation Black Fiend participants included one early stage Emperor Profound and other 9 were a unknown mix of half-step Emperor Profound and late stage Sky Profound. The named characters include: Sunflower Dew Nation Sunflower Dew participants included unknown mix of half-step Emperor Profound and late stage Sky Profound. Grand Asura Nation Grand Asura participants included unknown mix of half-step Emperor Profound and late stage Sky Profound. Divine Incense Nation Divine Incense participants included were one half-step Emperor Profound, eight late stage Sky Profound, and a mid-stage Sky Profound. Divine Phoenix Empire Divine Phoenix participants where all above the 5th level of Emperor Profound. The named characters include: Matches There were a total of 16 team matches between the nations. There were 15 round robin matches between the 6 nations beside Divine Phoenix where each nation faced the other five nations once. The winner of the 6 nation round robin had the opportunity to challenge Divine Phoenix in the last match. es:Torneo de Clasificación de las Siete Naciones Category:Event Category:Tournament Category:Divine Phoenix Empire Category:Divine Phoenix Sect Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star